


Springtime Sickness

by ShadowStrabi



Series: Bumbleby Week 2018 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Minor hint at WhiteRose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowStrabi/pseuds/ShadowStrabi
Summary: Day 1: Springtime





	Springtime Sickness

  _In the dorm room..._

“Achoo!” Yang sniffled loudly, reaching over and getting a tissue out of a box before blowing her nose in it. She felt miserable, tired, and unhappy. “Wachoo!! Aaaaaachkooo!!”

“Yang Xiao Long, you better throw your mess away or so help me!” Weiss all but stated without remorse, watching her teammate decimate another tissue and casually tossed it into the slowly growing heap on top of the desk. She made a mental note not to touch the desk without the help of sterile gloves. “I don't want to be contaminated with your germs!"

“Oh, thanks for showing a little sympathy for your sick teammate. As I lay here helpless and feeling clogged up, your words definitely give me the strength to keep moving forward.” Yang all but scoffed feebly. She couldn't muster enough energy to roll her eyes, and that was concerning even for Weiss. 

“How did this even happen?” The heiress turns her attention to Ruby and Blake for an explanation, the latter currently perusing a novel with interest and the former stuffing her face with a bag of chocolate cookies. “I come back after a lovely weekend with Winter to see the big oaf in bed looking like a...a sick Ursa. This is perhaps the worse state I've ever seen her in.”

“She was frolicking too hard in a bed of flowers the other day, and her allergies decided to kick in.” Ruby replied after wiping off the crumbs, glancing over at the faunus with a thoughtful expression. Since Weiss couldn't take her to see Winter, and the fact that she didn't want to ruin a sisterly moment, the leader ended up tagging along with the pair on their day out. “Blake was rolling in the flowers, too. Looked pretty darn cute if you ask me, wish you could've been there.”

“Really? Then how come Blake isn't sick?” asks Weiss, one eyebrow raised with skepticism. "Did they roll in the same or separate flowerbed?"

“Unlike my partner, I knew exactly what I'm rolling in. I avoided the ones with the highest percentage of getting my allergies started.” Blake replies quickly and turns a page in her book with a finger, her golden eyes never leaving the words. She was deeply concerned for her partner's health, but she just got to a good part of the story and didn't want to stop just yet. “Yang rolls in everything and anything without much care.”

“When I'm having fun, I go hard!” The blonde protested, before succumbing into a small fit of coughs. When she managed to get it under control, she added, “I never worry about the small things.”

“And those small things ended up putting you in bed!” Weiss chastised her, rubbing her temples when she felt a small headache beginning to form. Yang can be very stubborn and thick-headed at times, so arguing ends up being ineffective. “Next time you and Blake go on your little outings just...ask her before throwing your body into the flowers.”

“What can I say Weiss, those flowers can't pollinate themselves.” Yang winked and Blake suddenly groans out loud, knowing exactly what was about to come next, “They need the bees to do the do~”

“...I don't know if I like Sick Yang or Normal Yang better.” The Schnee heiress kept her face neutral, although on the inside she was screaming. Walking towards the door, she grabs Ruby's hand and throws over her shoulder, “Blake,  please tend to your girlfriend while we go to class.”

“Make sure to drink lots of fluids and get lots of sleep, Sis!” Ruby shouted before the door closes. “Don't let the sickness beat you!” Blake's ear twitches as she listens to the footsteps disappear down the hallway, the door finally closes shut. Once she couldn't hear them anymore, she dog-ears the page she was on and sets her book aside for later.

“Will you be okay?” The faunus proceeds to approach the bed, her eyes filled with concerned. Because Yang didn't have the strength to climb into her own bed, Blake allowed her partner to take occupancy in hers. It was definitely a good call and saves the blonde from a possible injury should she lose her balance and fall. “Just like Weiss says, this is probably the worse you've ever been in.”

“This is just a little allergy bout, nothing too serious.” Yang assures her, playfully looking at her partner. “When Ruby had it back when she was just a small child, I called it 'Springtime sickness' because it occurred around the same time of the year. Oh she was a messy kid: drippy nose, watering eyes, coughing up mucus, you name it. Now it's apparently my turn!”

"What a poor and unfortunate soul you must be."

"Blaaaaaake!"

“Let's take a nap, you big baby." Blake says in a teasing manner, being a little playful since she caught onto her girlfriend's ruse. "I'm positive Weiss and Ruby would let our teachers know that you can't come in today. So just take it easy.”

“Wha...What about you Blake?” Yang asks weakly, watching her partner walk off with an empty glass in hand. “Don't you have class to go to as well?”

“Well, yeah I do.” Blake's voice floated from the bathroom followed by the sound of water running. “But I rather take my time taking care of you. Besides, I read ahead so I'm good missing the lecture.”

“Blaaaaake....” The whine died as the blonde feebly coughed, her nose taking the wrong time to clog up and forcing her to wheeze. The faunus came back with the glass half-empty and two small pills in hand. “God...it hurts...”

“I know it's painful, but you need your rest. These should help you sleep okay.” Placing the glass of water down, Blake helped her sit up before handing her the small pills and the glass. She even went so far as to get a tissue and wipe away the runny nose. Grabbing the trash bin, she swept all the other discarded tissues with a gloved hand and disinfected the surface. _Now Weiss wouldn't have to complain about touching the surface with her hands._

“Have I ever told you you're the best?” asks Yang, watching her partner toss out the trash before sauntering over with a little sway in the hips. Even in her delirious state, she still focuses on Blake and Blake alone.

“Every day.” was the reply.

“Good, because I feel like I never say it enough. Honestly, Blake, you've been the greatest thing to have ever happen to me. No joke, I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you. From the moment I first laid eyes on you–”

“Yang...” Blake leaned over and pressed her lips against the blonde, effectively shutting her up. Lilac orbs widened with shock before Yang relaxed and pressed forward, wanting more. The faunus was more than happy to oblige, although she knew better that if they went any further, then Yang wouldn't get her rest. Pulling away she says, “No more talking. Now scoot over.”

“Sorry, if I end up sharing my sickness with you.” Yang apologizes, scooting over to let the faunus snuggle against her side. She felt much better having someone to cuddle up with. “You're amazing, I don't know what I did to deserve you.”

“Yang, I love you just the way you are.” Blake was already feeling sleepy and held her blonde close, feeling a cheek press against one of her feline ears. She flicked her ear a couple of times, feeling a small burst of hot air in response tickling the fur. “Don't ever think you need to change for my sake.”

* * *

  _Early in the morning...._

“Pssst!! Blakey...wake up. C'mon, wake up.”

“Mmmm? Yang?” Blake cracked open on eye to see the blonde leaning over her, a large grin on her face. It has been a week and a half since Yang had been bedridden, and now the blonde appears to be back to her jovial self. With her night vision, she could make out the huntress already dressed in her normal attire like she was going out on a mission. “Wh-What time is it?”

“Never mind that, get dressed and follow me." The blonde whispered urgently, not wanting to bother the other two occupants still snoozing in the room. "There's a place I wanna show you, and we have to get there before the sun rises.”

"....now...? I really...really want to sleep some more..." Blake attempted to bury her head underneath her pillow, but Yang took that chance away by pressing her lips really close to her cat ears.

"Pretty please? I really want you to come with me, and today's the only day we can witness it. It's gonna be a miracle." With a soft groan of protest, the faunus finally wiggled out from underneath the comfort of her blanket and got dressed. She was so sleepy she didn't bother tying up her ears with her ribbon. Grabbing her scroll and some lien, she shuffled after Yang out the dorms and found herself sitting by her partner on a bullhead.

“Yang, where are you taking us?” Blake held back a yawn, the droning of the engine was enough to lull her back to sleep. “What's so....” She couldn't hold back the yawn any longer, so she allowed it to burst through, her jaw widening as she exhaled a small breath of air. “What's so important that you had to get me up at three in the morning?”

“That's a secret. But I promise you, you'll love it!” Yang was extremely excited, almost like she was about to explode with happiness. Once the bullhead touched down, she grabbed Blake's hand and led her to what seemed to be a rented vehicle just for them. Finding the key already in the ignition, the blonde hopped into the driver's seat and drove the vehicle with rigor. After ten miles she took a right turn off the road and onto a beaten path, whistling a happy tune. The faunus, sitting in the passenger seat with the seat belt across her body, faded in and out of conscious as she attempted to sleep some more.

The vehicle continued to climb up and up, finally coming to a rest at the top of what seemed to be a large hill. Shutting off the engine, Yang threw up the brakes to keep the vehicle from slipping backwards, and watched her girlfriend sleeping in her seat. There was just something so serene and peaceful with the way Blake slept, the way her ears twitched every now and then like she was dreaming. Sneaking out, the blonde rummaged around the trunk and found a wool blanket hidden in a compartment. She tosses it over her shoulder and scouted a place to sit, once she found the perfect place, she dumps the blanket there as a marker.

Lumbering back to the vehicle, she opened the passenger side door and unbuckled the seat belt. Gently carrying a sleeping Blake in her arms, the blonde shut the door with a hip and walked over to the flat patch of grass where the blanket was. Letting her girlfriend to lean against her, Yang unraveled the wool object and wrapped it around them both. The morning air was still chilly and the high altitude didn't help in the slightest, forcing the blonde to crank up the heat just a bit just for her kitten.

“Blake, it's time to wake up.” Yang whispered three hours later, nudging her partner's shoulder gently as well as whispering sweet nothings into her partner's ear. At times like this she considered herself lucky because she was, as Blake says, a personal heater. “You'll miss it if you continue sleeping.”

“Yang...I swear to god..."

“Shhhh...it's just about to start. All you need are your eyes.” She snaked her hand along the blanket and held Blake's hand, smiling when she felt the faunus' fingers curled around hers in response. Turning her head forward with a look of hopefulness, the blonde says, “Can you see it? It's just over the horizon.”

At first Blake thought her girlfriend was nuts, but when she turned to gaze out as far as she could she felt a gasp leave her mouth. The first rays of orange breached through the darkness, indicating the morning sun. Slowly but surely it clawed its way up into the sky, banishing the night and bringing about a glorious morning. The sky transitioned from an red-orange to a light blue, and the fluffy white clouds began to roll in with a warm breeze.

“Oh wow...I, I don't know what to say...”

“Look down there, Blake.” Yang says, watching her girlfriend from her peripheral vision. The blonde was extremely happy to experience a sunrise with the one person who captured her heart long ago. “What do you see?”

“...flowers...a whole field full of flowers...” Blake breathed as the green pastures filled with all sorts of flowers bloomed before her very eyes. Poppies, Lilies, Roses, Marigolds, Cherry Blossoms, even the small dandelions littered the hundreds of acres. It was like a massive garden, where the flowers were blooming and covering the ground in petals. “Yang, where on Remnant did you ever find this place?”

“Gotta give all the credit to Weiss, she gave me permission to drive you all the way out here. She felt bad when I was sick, so she offered to lend this place out when we have out next outing together...which happens to be now.” The blonde replied with a knowing smile. “It's one of the few places only a selected number of individuals know about, I mean, this place is a property of our royal heiress herself.”

“Really? Never thought Weiss to be that interested in a garden."

“Her mansion has one when she was younger so, I'm not surprised. However, this is Weiss' private garden and only hers. Even her family doesn't know about this! Now c'mon! We have this entire place to ourselves for the day!” Laughing and throwing off the blanket, Yang jumped to her feet and ran down the grass-covered hill, tumbling out of sight. Blake followed at a little slower pace, but not before folding up the blanket and tossing it into the vehicle. Closing the door, she went down the hill at her own pace, stopping now and then to smell the flowers.

_This is perhaps the largest flower field I've ever seen, much larger than the garden Beacon takes care of._ The faunus knelt down to take a sniff at a red-colored rose. The aroma was quite strong and she felt sad to part ways, setting off to find Yang who was laying in the grass, arms folded behind her head. Blake approached and folded her legs underneath before settling down, gazing up at the sky and enjoying herself.

“You know, this place becomes desolate and dead during the winter times. So, I'm glad we got the opportunity to come here when the weather is a bit warmer.” The blonde said, reaching over to idly scratch behind an ear with a hand and was rewarded with a purr. “I'm not a flower expert so I'm not sure if they all normally bloom at the same time, but Weiss made it possible. However, we had to time it right, otherwise we wouldn't be able to experience all of the flowers coexisting here together.”

“I'm glad to be by your side and experiencing this with you.” Blake says as she looks over at Yang, enjoying the sun's warmth against her skin and the scratches. "You're remarkable."

“You know what else is a great bonus? Weiss told me this little tidbit while I was planning this trip.” Yang got to her feet and left her bewildered girlfriend, walking towards a patch of star-shaped flowers. Stooping down, she plucked one that caught her eyes and returned to Blake's side. With one hand, she tucks a strand of hair behind the ear and placed the flower in to hold its place. “It seems like the Belladonnas are in full bloom this year, too.”

“Belladonnas?” Blake parrots back, looking at the violet colored flowers with interest. "Those flowers?"

“Back when she first told me of this place, I asked Weiss if she could find a way to plant some here. And she planted them right next to that patch of Chrysanthemums.” Yang pointed to the shrubs of yellow flowers with a finger. “I think it's lovely that they represents us in a flowery kind of way.”

“I'm amazed, Yang. I really am. We should also find a way to pay Weiss back for letting us use this place.” Blake smiles, lifting a finger to touch the flower in her hair. “The morning sunrise, and this field of flowers. Thank you for – Achoo....”

“Blakey...did you sneeze?” The blonde looked at the faunus with worry. The golden eyes were starting to water, and her nose was already dripping; the blonde had anticipated some sort of crying fest, but not like this. “Are you okay?”

“Seems like I finally caught your Springtime sickness.” Blake laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Springtime means allergies to me, and mine just happened to kick extra hard today.
> 
> Yeah I'm a day late...probably gonna be late every day until the week ends *major derps*


End file.
